


Fanfic my friend made

by FishDishYay



Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: Alex/Zoe is my trans friend, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, This is actually a fanfic my friend wrote of me and my crush, This is really out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishDishYay/pseuds/FishDishYay
Summary: My friend Coco made a fanfic of me and my crush. It’s great. But it’s also weird since we’re like, 11 and 12. Aiden’s my crush, I’m Teejei, and Zoe/Alex is my trans male friend/other crush.





	Fanfic my friend made

Teejei X Aiden Fanfiction  
Author: Coco Ensley  
Editor: Teejei the fuckwad

*This fanfic is set 7 years from where we are now. Teejei’s 18 and Aiden is 19.  
——————————————————————  
Teejei’s POV 

It was early in the morning. I was looking at  
Danganronpa memes when I got a text from Aiden.   
“Hey Teejei would you meet me in the park after school?”  
“Sure”   
“Ok see you there”.   
He actually invited me to hang out with him at the park Wahoo Score I thought. I slipped on a t-shirt with a popular anime on it, then I put a hoodie over it. I also put on some leggings with my light up Sketchers.  
My basic, everyday, outfit.  
As I was walking to school I saw Aiden and decided to talk to him.   
“Hey Aiden” I said excitedly.   
“Hey Teejei how was your morning, mine was great, I had a avocado for breakfast.”  
“Lol was it amazing”.   
“Yep” Aiden said proudly.  
When you got to your homeroom class you got on your computer and did some edits. You were supposed to be doing work but instead you were reading a Danganronpa wikia page. 

——TIME SKIP BECAUSE I’M LAZY——

When school was out, I went to meet Aiden at the park. I was so happy that I was getting to see him for who knows how long. When I got there Aiden had a bouquet of flowers (how cliche). They were very pretty. I took them out of his hand.  
“Thanks Aiden!” I said happily.   
“No problem,”  
“Anything for you,” he mumbled.  
“What was that Aiden?”  
“Oh, nothing.” he said blushing.

——-ANOTHER TIME SKIP——-

I was about to leave Aiden and go home but he stopped me.   
“Huh?” I said.  
He grabbed my waist.  
“Let’s do this again Teejei,” he said in a whisper.  
He kissed my lips as I quickly kissed him back and ran away, my face a blushing mess.   
“Eep, why did he do that?!” I thought. But it was no doubt I liked the kiss and craved more. It turned me on and honestly I needed more, so that night, I texted Aiden asking him to come over.  
He said yes.

As soon as he came over we immediately started making out. A few minutes had already passed and clothes were scarce. I was left in only my bra and panties. Aiden was left in his boxers. I noticed his bulge and chuckled. “Wow Aiden, I didn’t know I would turn you on this much”.  
I got up and walked over to the closet, opening it. I grabbed cat ears, a cat tail butt plug, and a collar with a cat bell from the closet. I also grabbed a pair of handcuffs. I gave the ears, tail, and collar to Aiden to put them on. I put the handcuffs on the bed beside him. He wore the ears, tail, and collar and said “Nyahhhh~” like a little kitten.   
I thought it was adorable when I felt a sensation in my lower region. Then suddenly I was pinned to the bed. Aiden took off the cat ears, collar, and tail. He said seductively “You know, I think these belong on you.” He put the ears, collar, and tail in and on me. A small moan escaped my lips when he did so. He then snatched his boxers off.   
I got extremely flustered over this and when I saw his hard member sticking straight up I accidentally squealed in delight.   
“Why don’t you try it?” Aiden said in a low, husky voice. I held his large member. It was about 100 inches long or longer.  
I couldn’t tell.  
Either way, I stuck it in my mouth. First, sucking the whole thing. A delightful groan escaped his mouth.   
I giggled, sucking it harder and bobbing my head up and down doing it faster and faster.   
He stopped me and flipped me over. He then handcuffed me to the bed so I couldn’t move.  
He then got up and grabbed a few different vibrators, then some bondage, and a ball gag. He went back over to me.  
“So, wanna play?”   
“Y-yes daddy...”

He pushed me to the bed frame and tied me up with the bondage. Aiden was in front of me and he took his 100 or more inch member and shoved it in me. I started moaning uncontrollably and that’s when he reached over and grabbed the ball gag putting it over my mouth.

“Don’t be so loud Shorty, the neighbors might hear us. And so can Alex. he’s your roomate, remember? We’re lucky he’s a heavy sleeper.”

He knows how much I hate the name Shorty.

“Don’t you mean he’s a heavy sleeper? Also, it’s Alex.” I mumbled.

“Whatever.”

“Let’s just continue.” He said.   
We continued to fuck each other. He came inside of me a few times. His semen felt so warm inside of me. I think it was pretty clear I would’ve gotten pregnant from this, but I didn’t care cause I was pretty sure that he would happy if I were pregnant with his baby. He then untied me and took off the handcuffs. The he said.. “Would you like to take a long ride on me, Shorty?”  
Of course I didn’t refuse rocking my hips back and forth as he did the same.  
All that could be heard was skin slapping together. Even though there was still a gag on my mouth, he could probably still hear loud moans of pleasure from me. I was surprised he was still able to go on after he came in and on me so many times. He took off all the toys once we were done.

After a bit, we started cuddling he then gave me some hickeys on my neck sucking on my skin. He then groped my ass and tits.  
I squeaked in surprise and he chuckled at it. “Shut up, that was unexpected and you shouldn’t touch me there you perv.”  
“Well it’s clear to me that you like being touched there Shorty.”  
“No I don’t. I think it’s disturbing and disgusting.”   
“That’s not what I heard coming from your mouth earlier.”   
“Eek” I squealed as he twisted my nipples.

 

You guys eventually fell asleep and in the end you had two children, one boy and one girl. “Yay, twins!” you exclaimed.

The End. Lel.

 

Small bit:  
It turns out, Alex was not asleep. He had video recorded their entire little session on his phone. The following day Alex went to them and said  
“Hey guys, I got your little rendezvous on camera. Still can’t believe that was you guys’ first time. Also, you guys should shower.”


End file.
